A frequent cause of motorized two-wheeled vehicle accidents during cornering, in which there is no outside involvement, is excessive oversteer or understeer of the vehicle, accompanied by the lateral skidding-out of one or two wheels. These situations are mainly caused by excessive cornering speeds, overly sharp acceleration in an inclined position or changes in the coefficient of friction between the tire and the road. In particular, in the case last mentioned, a decreasing coefficient of friction that abruptly increases again, already after a short distance, may result in so-called highsiders, in which the motorcycle flips over.
Highly effective vehicle dynamics control systems for preventing excessive oversteer or understeer are widespread in two-track vehicles. In the case of two-wheeled vehicles or single-track vehicles, the one-sided braking typical as an intervention option in two-track vehicles is not possible, due to construction. For the above-mentioned case of overly sharp acceleration in the inclined position, which causes the rear end to tail out due to skidding of the rear wheel, only systems for traction control are becoming increasingly prevalent.
German Published Patent Application No. 10 2013 212 606 describes a method for lateral dynamic stabilization of a single-track motor vehicle during cornering, where the presence of an unstable driving condition in the lateral direction of the vehicle is detected, and as a function of this, at least one nozzle, through which a medium flows out perpendicularly to the wheel plane of a vehicle, is controlled in order to stabilize the motor vehicle.